The Path not Taken
by Nanaka19
Summary: AU Everyday we make decisions that govern the outcome of our future. So if we were to change one major event in history, would the effects be enough to create a universe almost a complete opposite of the one we know and love.
1. Chapter 1

The Path not Taken

by: Nanaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this story.

Warnings: Contains some spoilers. No lemons but I'll try and put in a few limes, some yaoi. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic

Summary: Everyday we make decisions that govern the outcome of our future. Some are small, like deciding weather to drink milk or orange juice, and others are big, like deciding weather or not to kill someone. So if we were to change one major event in history what kind of effect would it have on the outcome of life as we know it. Would the effects be insignificant, or would they be enough to create a universe almost a complete opposite of the one we know and love.

Chapter One

All I wanted was to protect him, to keep his innocent mind safe from the evils that lurked in our town. Yet after returning home from a week long mission I find that I have failed and what I have been fearing has finally happened.

Sasuke is curled in my bed crying, and I blame myself. I knew this was bound to happen, and I should have prevented it, I could have. Father has raped him, just as he did me when I was his age. The pain and betrayal I felt that night still echos within me.

It had started just after Sasuke was born, after Kyuubi attacked our village. The first night he said it was training to make me stronger, but I never believed that.

During one of the attacks I had screamed out that I hated him, and he said "Good, hate makes you stronger." It wasn't just my father either but other members of the clan as well, father would often give me to men of high standing within our clan for a night.

I hated them all, especially the ones who new what was going on but chose to ignore it. Like mother, she had to have known. She must have noticed how withdrawn I'd become, how I'd shrink away whenever father drew near.

I know that I wasn't the only one being abused either. One night I was forced to watch as a kid named Shisui was raped, and he had been forced to watch me when it was over. After that incident we had become close, confiding in each other the things we couldn't tell others. He had become my best friend, practically my only friend, and together we increased our training, intent on becoming strong enough to fight back.

The attacks stopped about a year before I got into ANBU. By then my strength was enough to keep them at bay, or perhaps they had just lost their interest in me. I had thought that finally my life was going to get better that I could just walk away from my past without worry.

Though I tried not to think about the fact that children would still suffer within my clan. Perhaps one day I'll be able to make things right, but at the time I didn't have the power needed to change things.

After I became ANBU I noticed a change in the way father looked at Sasuke and when walking with him through the village I notice that he get's the same stares that I did when I was his age, and from the same people. It was then that I knew that they would do the same to him as they did to me.

Sasuke is a lot like I was at his age so I know he would never be able to stop them, and I couldn't just sit back and ignore reality like the rest of my clan, my brother is just too precious to me.

Unfortunately the only thing I could do to truly protect him would be to destroy the whole clan as I had been planning for awhile. I had many reasons for wanting to destroy the clan, reasons that I'd prefer not to talk about. It was the knowledge of what they'd do to Sasuke though that made my mind to do it.

I had come across some old books and scrolls that mentioned the Mangekyou Sharingan which I found would be the only way to successfully complete my plan. Though It called for me to have to kill Shisui in order to get it, and there was the possibility that I'd be unable to get it.

I would also have to make Sasuke hate me, destroy any admiration he had for me. If he truly hates me then he'll be able to kill me when the time comes, for by killing my clan I will have to kill innocents as well, making my death in his hands justifiable.

The chance to kill Shisui came one night. We had both skipped out on the clan meeting that night and had met on the bridge to talk as we did quite often. Though it had been years since they'd last touched him he was still suffering from the past, even though now he was strong enough to protect himself now. I could see that the pressure of missions and life as an Uchiha was starting to wear him thin.

I could have killed him right then and there and he wouldn't have fought back. I could have, but I didn't. I hesitated and instead we just parted ways, the next day I learned that Shisui had killed himself, some people had the nerve to suggest that I had killed him and faked his suicide note. I had too much respect for Shisui to, had I killed him, fake a suicide note.

It was with Shisui's death that any hope I had left of saving Sasuke from the inevitable had been shattered. I tried to think of other ways to protect him. I even thought of just killing our father, but I knew that wouldn't stop the others for they'd jump at the opportunity to get at Sasuke without having to go around father. I even considered leaving Konoha with Sasuke, but that would be hard as well for many things could go wrong with that scenario.

It's too late now though. I wasn't able to protect him and now he's hurt and crying on my bed. I quietly cross the room and slowly slip into the bed next to him. At first he pulls away but when he sees it's me he just sobs harder and buries his face in my chest.

I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes as I whisper comforting words to him. I know he'll be safe as long as I'm around, but it's only a matter of time before I'm assigned another long mission. If only I had been stronger then perhaps I could have spared him a life of unhappiness, In the long-run surely things would have been better for him then.

TBC...

Nanaka: Please review. I fear that without reviews I'll start to hate my story and eventually delete it, which I don't want to do cause I know it's a good story.

Also I'm sorry the chapter is kind of short, I tried to make it longer but didn't really succeed. Hopefully future chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Path not Taken

by: Nanaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this story.

Warnings: Contains some spoilers. No lemons but I'll try and put in a few limes, some yaoi. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic

Summary: Everyday we make decisions that govern the outcome of our future. Some are small, like deciding weather to drink milk or orange juice, and others are big, like deciding weather or not to kill someone. So if we were to change one major event in history what kind of effect would it have on the outcome of life as we know it. Would the effects be insignificant, or would they be enough to create a universe almost a complete opposite of the one we know and love.

Chapter Two

(Sasuke POV)

I am thirteen and have just graduated the academy. My life has been hell ever since I was eight and my father raped me, and continued to for three years. After about one year he had started sharing me with other members of the clan.

My brother, Itachi, has tried to keep me safe whenever he's around but his position in ANBU keeps him away often. I often think that father raped him too because even though we never once talked about what happened he still seems to know what I'm going through.

But that is in the past and I would prefer not to dwell upon it. Now I am in the classroom one last time, waiting for further instructions on what we're to do now. Sitting to my left is Naruto who has become my only friend. I had originally started spending time with him just to spite my father who had voiced his dislike of the boy, but after awhile we became close and had confided in each other greatly.

Now we spent most of our time together, I would even go to his apartment to make sure he wouldn't be late for whatever it was we had to do that day. It's a good thing too. Damn dobe would have drunken that expired milk if I hadn't been there to stop him. I'm still surprised that he managed to become a genin even though he failed, I've asked him how but he refuses to talk about it.

Siting next to him is the pink haired bimbo trying to be as close to me as she can. Apparently shoving her into a wall had no effect on her, though it did manage to scare off a few of my fan girls. If they're not fawning over me than their off somewhere adoring Itachi from a distance.

Iruka-sensei has just walked in and is now telling us that we're to be put in groups of three. Part of me hopes that I'll be grouped with Naruto, though another part doesn't really care. When Iruka calls Naruto then Sakuras name I hear Naruto groan unhappily at being grouped with her, and now I'm praying that I'm not grouped with him cause I don't want to be anywhere near the bimbo. So I'm rather disappointed when I hear my name called next. Well at least I don't have to suffer being around Sakura alone.

After Iruka-sensei finishes assigning us to groups and announces that we'll be introduced to the Jounins, who'll be watching over us, this afternoon; everyone disbands into their groups to go have lunch. Everyone except Naruto and I. Together we managed to slip away from Sakura and find a quiet room to eat in.

"Sasuke."

I look up as Naruto softly spoke my name. He was looking down at his food, his cheerful smile gone, replaced with a serious expression. "What is it Naruto."

"Can you come over to my apartment tonight. I'm ready to tell you how I managed to graduate."

"Of course I'll come over, after all I have been wondering how a dobe like you managed to pass even after you had already failed." I said giving him a smug look which caused him to snort, and the smile to return to his face.

"Are you going to stay and have dinner or wait till you get home, temme."

"Depends. Are you making ramen again?"

"Of course! Ramen's the best so why bother making anything else." Naruto grinned like an idiot, head high, as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Well I guess I could make something else if you so desire."

"Forget it. I'd rather eat dirt than suffer your cooking. I'll just eat when I get home."

Naruto's smile wavered slightly at that, he knew about what happened to me and disliked knowing that I had to live there. I had told him what happened after he had bugged me for several days as to why I didn't where the Uchiha crest like all the other Uchiha's. I hadn't meant to tell him everything, but I had found myself unable to hold it back. Now Naruto was constantly trying to keep me at his place for as long as possible, not wanting to let me go back even though I've assured him several times that they're no longer interested in me.

We finished eating our lunch in silence and passed the time chatting idly before heading back to the classroom to meet the jounin who would be watching over us. We were left waiting for him in the class room for close to two hours, all the other jounins had come and taken their teams away already and even Iruka-sensei had gone home for the day.

I could tell that Naruto was starting to get restless as he was constantly looking out the door and complaining. For the most part I tried to ignore him but looked up to see him putting one of the chalkboard erasers in the door.

"It's his fault for being late." Naruto said cheerfully as he hoped off the stool.

"Geeze, it's your own fault if you get in trouble."

"He's a jounin Naruto, he's not going to fall such a simple trick."

"Yeah Naruto, you're so stupid."

It's then that the jounin decides to show up. He opens the door, and gets hit in the head with the eraser. Naruto starts to laugh hysterically while Sakura starts apologizing for him. _I can't believe that worked. Is he really a Jounin. _Hmm I believe I've seen this jounin before, yea I have. I've seen him talking with Itachi a couple times before. Though whether the two are friends is anyone's guess.

"How should I say this. My first impressions of you guys are. I hate you."

After the awkward moment in the classroom we went outside to the roof where our sensei introduced himself as Hatake Kakashi and then refrained from telling anymore about himself.

"Now it's your turn. You first." Kakashi says gesturing towards Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. Though I like the ramen at Ichiraku even more. I hate the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to cook. My hobby is eating and comparing cup ramens. And my dream is, hmm, I don't know anymore. I use to want to become the greatest Hokage ever, but now I'm fine with becoming a strong ninja."

_Ramen obsessed dobe. I can't believe I'm friends with him_.

"Okay, next"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like... well, the person I like is..." _Oh god she's looking at me. How could she possibly like me. I threw her into a wall for crying out loud what more could it take to get her to leave me alone._ "And my hobby is... well, my dream is to..." _Oh god I'm the center of her universe, I'll never get rid of her._

"And? What do you hate?"

"Naruto."

"Last guy."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate just about every girl and there isn't much that I like. I guess training is my hobby and I guess I don't really have a dream, just the ambition to become stronger."

Sakura seemed to flinch slightly at my declaration of hate towards girls, but I doubt that would deter her in her quest to win me over.

Once introductions were done Kakashi-sensei informed us that tomorrow we'll be doing a survival training mission to officially become genins. We are to meet tomorrow at the training grounds at five A.M. and bring our ninja equipment with us. He also told us not to eat breakfast, said we'd throw up I we did, I don't think I believe him.

We then went off our separate ways, Sakura trying to get me to spend time with her while Naruto went straight home to wait for me to lose her.

By the time I made it to Naruto's it was already starting to get dark out and Naruto was just starting to eat dinner.

"Man. I can't believe it took you so long to ditch her." Naruto said as he saw me come in. "You want some ramen."

With a sigh I relented and had a cup of ramen and waited patently for him to finish so he could tell me how he managed to pass. I could tell by the way he ate slower than usual that he was trying to stall.

"Naruto." I reach out and grasp his hand, stopping him from running off to make more ramen. "Just tell be what happened. I'm sure that no matter what it is you have no need to worry about how I'll react."

He gave me a sad smile before relaying to me the story of what happened to him the other night. Even telling me about how the Kyuubi is bound within him. I listen to him silently taking everything in suddenly understand why my family, and most of the village, silently hated Naruto. As well as why he was so hesitant to tell me.

"Well. It certainly explains a lot of things. It doesn't change how I see you though. You are still Naruto, my only true friend, and the stupidest dobe I've ever met."

He smiled brightly at that then knocked me over in a hug. "Thanks, temme."

"So... since kyuubi is in you do you think you could use his powers to your advantage."

At this question Naruto just looked down at me in stunned silence.

"I don't know. I guess it's something I'll have to look into."

We sat and chatted idly for a few hours before I finally headed home. It was dark out by the time I got there and the windows were all dark. _My parents must be asleep._

I enter the house and start to head towards my room when I notice a light and some soft noises coming from the dining room. In curiosity I enter to find my mother siting at the table crying softly in the dim light from a single candle.

"Kasan, what's wrong?"

She startled slightly and looked up at me her eyes red and slightly puffy, she must have been crying for awhile.

"It's Itachi. There were sniff complications during his mission. His entire group was killed. They think he's died too, but sniff they could find his body so maybe... just maybe he's alright and will be coming home any day now. Please."

Though mother was clinging to that small beam of hope that Itachi was still alive I couldn't see a point in it. If Itachi was still alive we would know, he would have contacted one of the other ANBU groups that were also on the mission. I walk over to my mother and wrap my arms lightly about her and place a kiss to her forehead.

"You should go to sleep Kasan. The doctor told you to take it easy what with the baby on the way."

Mother smiled sadly. She was well into her eighth month of pregnancy and the doctors had insisted that she stay in bed and rest.

"You're right honey, you should get some sleep too." She stood slowly, wavering slightly.

"Why don't I walk you to your room at least."

"No it's ok, I'll be just fine. You go to sleep too though, I'm sure you've got much to do tomorrow."

With a sigh I left her alone and headed to my room. As I settled down in my bed I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks, and in the darkness of my room I let myself grieve over Itachi's death.

TBC...

Nanaka: Apparently I wasn't allowing Anonymous reviews, but I fixed that cause I desperately desire reviews.

Also sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter out but I had to rewrite it cause I just didn't like the first version, or the second.

Another thing, if I misspell any words or use the wrong Japanese term please tell me so I can fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Path not Taken

by: Nanaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this story.

Warnings: Contains some spoilers. No lemons but I'll try and put in a few limes, some yaoi. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic

Summary: Everyday we make decisions that govern the outcome of our future. Some are small, like deciding weather to drink milk or orange juice, and others are big, like deciding weather or not to kill someone. So if we were to change one major event in history what kind of effect would it have on the outcome of life as we know it. Would the effects be insignificant, or would they be enough to create a universe almost a complete opposite of the one we know and love.

Chapter Three

(Naruto POV)

It's been a week since we became genins. We just barely passed Kakashi-sensei's bell test. Even though we couldn't get both bells me and Sasuke managed to snag one together though we could have probably gotten the second one if we had worked with Sakura, but neither of us were willing to consider the idea.

Right now I'm at the bridge waiting for Sasuke, his family was holding Itachi's memorial today. They had finally called off the search and declared him dead as of yesterday, even though they never did find his body.

Kakashi-sensei had given us the morning free so Sasuke would be able to go. Sasuke thinks Kakashi knew his brother and was actually giving us the free time so he would be able to pay his respect as well.

His mother was still clinging to the hope that he was still alive, though Sasuke is sure that Itachi is dead, believing if he was alive they would have found him by now. I agree with Sasuke though I find it hard to believe that he is dead.

I wish I could have gone to the memorial. I didn't really know Itachi, but he was the only member of Sasuke's family I actually like. Well their mother was ok, but she must have some clue as to what's been going on in their clan. It's disturbing to think that she knows and hasn't done anything to stop it.

The Uchihas hate me though. They'd probably kill me if I so much as entered their section of the village. At least now I know why it is they, as well as most everyone else, hate me. I know Sasuke gets a lot of grief for being my friend. They probably think I'm going to corrupt him. When in reality he's been corrupting me. I don't feel as compelled to fake happiness as much as I use too.

I look up as Sasuke appears on the bridge and for once in my life I'm at a loss for what to say. We stand in silence for a moment before he breaks it.

"Let's go get some ramen, Dobe."

I put a stupid grin on my face and reply with "Yea ramen, you treat right. Better be cause I have no money."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a slight smile grace Sasuke's lips which mad me smile even more.

"When do you think we'll start getting real missions. All these little missions are starting to get annoying."

"Heh. I agree with you Dobe, these missions are starting to get rather ridiculous. We'll be getting a new mission later, perhaps we'll get lucky. Now hurry up, with the way you eat we don't want to risk being late."

Later that day

Finally we got a real mission! Granted it's escorting this rude old guy named Tazuna back to his village, in the country of Wave, so he can finish making some bridge, and we have to stay there till he finishes, but at least it should prove a little more exciting than the missions we've had so far. This is also the first time I've ever really left the village.

I was trying to stay calm and collected. Sasuke's always telling me that I need to keep my hyper activeness under control otherwise it could get me hurt one day. It's hard though, for years I've forced myself to stay cheerful and upbeat to the point that it's now instinct. So calming myself down takes a lot of concentration.

After having traveled for a short time we were attacked by two nins from Wave who were after Tazuna. I totally froze up, but Sasuke managed to counter their attack quite well. Though he did call me scaredy cat and gave me one of his superior smirks when it was over. Damn bastard always has to be so smug, I'll show him.

It was then I lost what little control I had on the part of me that was trying to stay calm. I slammed a Kunai into my had as a declaration that I would no longer allow myself to be frightened or back out of things, to not have to rely on other people to protect me, and not to lose to Sasuke.

It had to have been one of the stupidest things I've ever done! Seriously I could have severely hurt myself or loss the use of that hand and ended up having to rely on others for help. Sasuke was right, I need to try and keep myself calm otherwise I'll end up doing even stupider things one of these days.

We're on a boat now heading through the mist towards Wave. The going is slow cause the guy has to row because the engin could alert enemies of our presence. Apparently there are some pretty dangerous guys after Tazuna, making this a harder mission than it was suppose to be. _Hopefully we can finish this mission without too much hassle_. I can't help but think as the mist clears and land at last comes into sight.

(No POV)

In a dark room deep within the core of a building built in and under a mountain side a young man lay bound and bloody. A chain built into the floor was connected to a thick metal collar around the mans neck, a chain so short that he was forced to lay with his cheek against the stone floor unable to even lift his head. His arms and hands bound so tight and painfully behind him that he had lost the feeling in them days ago. His legs too were bound to the floor and together at the knees and ankles. He was covered in cuts, some deep some shallow, and his clothing was severely ripped in several places as well as crusted over from dried blood.

His eyes opened slightly and he stared blankly at the door that was in front of him. His breathing was shallow and his throat was dry, though his captors would force him to eat and drink something every other day it was hardly enough. He knew he was going to die, it was just a matter of time, no person could survive in these conditions for long.

He had given up on escape when his legs had started going numb. His captors would often inject him with something, and though he wasn't sure what it was doing to him he knew that it wasn't good. He gave a blink as the door opened but other wise continued to stare vacantly ahead as a one of his captors walked into the room.

"Well look here. The dark beauty has finally awaken. About time too, we had to put off one of our sessions cause you wouldn't wake up. Now we have to do two sessions in a row to make up for it, so you better stay awake." The man said as he kneeled down to grasp the mans hair and pulled his head back as far as the chain would allow before pressing a small dagger into the mans upper arm and slowly dragging it down to his elbow. "Though please feel free to scream as much as you want."

TBC...

Sorry it took longer than I had thought to finish this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The Path not Taken

by: Nanaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this story.

Warnings: Contains some spoilers. No lemons but I'll try and put in a few limes, some yaoi. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic

Summary: Everyday we make decisions that govern the outcome of our future. Some are small, like deciding weather to drink milk or orange juice, and others are big, like deciding weather or not to kill someone. So if we were to change one major event in history what kind of effect would it have on the outcome of life as we know it. Would the effects be insignificant, or would they be enough to create a universe almost a complete opposite of the one we know and love.

Chapter Four

(Sasuke POV)

We just barely made it to Tazuna's house. On the way there I could tell Naruto was getting antsy about proving he was brave. Luckily he managed to stay calm most of the time, though at one point he threw a kunai into some bushes and nearly killed some poor rabbit.

Before we could reach town we were attacked by a missing nin named Zabuza who was sent to kill Tazuna. The enormity of his power got to me pretty bad that I almost started to panic, but Kakashi-sensei managed to calm me down quite easily.

Though when he trapped Kakashi-sensei in the water prison I felt that panic start to rise again. Naruto managed to drag up enough courage to take back his forehead protector which fell off after Zabuza's clone knocked him over. He even managed to come up with a plan to free Kakashi-sensei. Naruto may be loopy at times, but I've always believed he does his best work when under pressure, though I doubt the dobe has noticed himself.

I'm amazed that Kakashi-sensei has such great control over his sharingan. He managed to turn the tables and beat Zabuza. Though before he could kill him some mysterious ANBU kid showed up and killed him.

Kakashi-sensei had passed out afterwards, but we managed to get him to town without experiencing any further problems. After he woke up we talked and it became clear that the ANBU kid wasn't really ANBU and that he was actually there to save Zabuza.

Now we're in the woods just outside town training in chakra control by walking up trees, without our hands. I never realized my chakra control was so low, at least it's better than Naruto's, he didn't even get two steps up the tree. Sakura on the other hand did very good, Naruto even gave her a complement.

That was yesterday though. Today Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are at the bridge guarding Tazuna, leaving me and Naruto to train alone. We talk and try and help each other figure out what we're doing wrong, and by nightfall we've both gotten much farther up the tree.

It's almost time for us to head in for dinner, so we take a moment to rest and talk.

"Hey Naruto. You figure out how to use the Kyuubi's power yet." I ask him as we sit down at the base of a tree.

"Kinda. I can talk to talk to him now. He's doesn't like me but I wouldn't like me either if I were him. He's at least willing to lend be some of his chakra if I ever seriously need it." He said with a stupid grin. "I've been thinking of trying to create a summoning jutsu that can bring out his consciousness and a fraction of his power. But I have no idea at all how to do that. I'd talk to him about it but he may use my stupidity against me in an attempt to free himself."

"I'll help you out then. I'm sure I can get a hold of some scrolls about summoning jutsus that you can use for reference, and if you do get him to help you I'll try and make sure things go smoothly. Besides such a technique could be very useful against powerful enemies."

"Great! I'll try talking to him again tonight. Come on lets go back and get supper, we can put some more training in before going to sleep." Naruto says as he stands up and offers me his hand which I take with a smile.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

I am in a dimly lit room, and am bound painfully to the floor to ensure that I can't escape. I am unsure as to how long I've been here, nor do I remember how I came to be here. They've been injecting me with something since the beginning. I now believe that it's been blocking my memories and keeping me in a more mild state.

I barely even flinch as my captor drags a sharp blade along a recently healed scar on my chest, opening it once again to bleed freely. With the way they treat me I am surprised I'm even still alive, I must have a strong will that's still fighting even though I've given up all hope myself.

I'm barely aware of an alarm sounding within the building. It seems to have agitated my captor for he slams the dagger into the back of my shoulder before rushing out of the room, leaving the door open in his haste.

I stare blankly out the open door for several minutes, then blink slightly in wonder as a large black bird walks into the room. Eyes closed and reaching out slightly with it's beak.

I must be hallucinating now for birds don't walk into rooms, especially not with their eyes closed. The bird slowly makes its way into the room and turns its head towards me tilted slightly in contemplation.

"**_Human." _**I hear a feminine voice say within my head as I watch the bird ruffle it's feathers slightly before slowly walking towards me. **_"They holding you here too?"_**

All I can think is that I must have gone insane as the bird finally draws near me and reaches out its beak to touch my shoulder which had long gone numb. I can't help but wonder how the bird even knows I'm in the room.

"**_They hurt you too. They hurt me and mate too. Mate is free but I can get out" _**The bird turns her head to 'look' towards my face **_"Perhaps we help each other. You bond with me then I will be strong enough to get us out." _**She reached out and pressed her beak to my cheek. **_"I no normal bird. I special! From old clan. Powerful clan that fought alongside humans."_**

Ok so the bird is real, and not actually a bird. She wants my help so she can free us from this place. "What help. Could I be. Bound as I am." I say, my voice cracked and hoarsefrom lack of use and thirst. "And what can. A blind bird do."

"_**If we do bonding ritual I be stronger. You have to give something though. It worth it though. Bonding make us both stronger. You see. We escape and become stronger. No let anyone hurt us again."**_

"I have no reason to live. Go find someone else."

"_**Surely there is someone special who need you. Someone who miss you."**_

"No one."

_NOT TRUE!_

I blink as I furrow my brows in confusion.

_HE NEEDS YOU! THEY'LL HURT HIM!_

"Wait, there is someone." My eyes widen as a few of my memories slowly start coming back to me. "I need to get home. I must get home. What is it I have to give up."

"_**Your eyes. Your eyes become mine and our minds will link and my powers will be fully released. In time our powers merge and we become more powerful. It is relatively painless procedure."**_

I close my eyes for a moment in thought before I answer. "Do it." I have no choice. If I don't do this I'll end up dying here. At least this way I stand a chance at making it home someday.

She climbed up onto my arm, mindful of the dagger still stuck within my shoulder **_"Very well then. It may hurt at first. But not like what they were doing to you." _**and with that said she sank her talons into my upper arm and shoulder. **_"I can produce venom through my talon. It makes eye removal more painless and also begins the binding of our minds."_**

So she was going to remove my eyes, that's unsettling. I shut my eyes briefly as my head starts to throb with a sharp pain behind my eyes. When I open my eyes again I notice my vision has started to darken around the edges and is steadily fading further till finally my sight is no more.

"**_It done?"_** she asked as she got off my arm, I give a slight nod. **_"Next I have to, remove, your eyes. It can be unsettling and may hurt."_**

I startle slightly as I felt her beak touch near my eye. **_"Try and keep your eyes open, closing could make it painful."_** I do as she said and cant stop the flinch as I feel her opened beak pressing into my eye socket, the corners of my eye tearing slightly and blood started to trickle down my face like tears. After a moment she finally pulls back, taking the eye with her.

I lay there in silence for another couple of moments, breathing heavily, before I feel her beak bush sympathetically against my cheek before moving to the next eye.

When it was finally done I found myself breathing heavily. Though the pain had been minimal it was in fact quite unsettling, to feel an emptiness now where my eyes had once been. I shifted slightly as I felt her power bubbling and growing as she gave off a shriek of triumphant happiness.

Soon after I heard someone enter the room and mutter an "Oh shit." before giving off a blood curdling scream.

"**_I will return shortly."_** Her voice rang in my mind and the next half hour was spent in near silence, broken every now and then by a scream till I finally heard her enter the room, her steps sounding almost human and accompanied by the sound shuffling feathers.

She drew near me and I soon felt a hand brush against my cheek, the hand was rough and had a somewhat scale like texture. **_"We are safe now."_** She then moved her hand to the collar on my neck and with a slight jerk broke it off, proceeding then to remove the rest of my bindings.

She shifted me so that I lay on my back. Pain shot up and down my arms as the blood rushed back through them. Only time would tell if they'd ever work properly again.

"_**Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Elora."**_

She grasped my hand tightly at the wrist. With a slight smirk I force my hand to grasp hers in return. "Uchiha Itachi."

TBC...

Nanaka: Will someone please tell me what the forehead protectors are called, that way I don't have to spend an hour looking it up. I know it started with an H.

Sorry it took so long to update. I just hate having to re-watch the anime for reference while I write. Hopefully once the story brakes away from the anime I'll be able to update faster. Which is why it may seem a bit rushed right now, I just want to get past having to refer to the anime as fas as I can.

I'd also like to say that when I first wrote the eye removal scene, Elora had no venom, therefore making it an extremely painful and horrid process to go through, and I just couldn't put him through all that since he's been through hell already.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

The Path not Taken

by: Nanaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this story.

Warnings: Contains some spoilers. No lemons but I'll try and put in a few limes, some yaoi. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic

Summary: Everyday we make decisions that govern the outcome of our future. Some are small, like deciding weather to drink milk or orange juice, and others are big, like deciding weather or not to kill someone. So if we were to change one major event in history what kind of effect would it have on the outcome of life as we know it. Would the effects be insignificant, or would they be enough to create a universe almost a complete opposite of the one we know and love.

Chapter Five

(Naruto POV)

I'm sitting in a chair watching Sasuke sleep. His fight with Haku had left him seriously injured though not fatally. I wish I had been there from the beginning but if I had then Inari and his mother would have most likely been killed. Before he was injured though Sasuke was finally able to summon the Sharingan.

When Sasuke went down Kyuubi gave me some of his power so I could fight Haku. I was able to easily break down the mirrors of ice and take out Haku. I had always thought that Sasuke would get his first kill before me. I felt somewhat numb afterwards, I guess I don't have a penchant for killing but I'll have to get use to it if I'm ever going to make it as a ninja.

Kakashi-sensei had killed that Zabuza guy just moments after I finished off Haku, and not long after that the guy who had hired the two showed up with an entire gang of thugs to try and stop the bridge from being finished. Inari had then showed up with all the villagers and together we managed to scare them away, their boss ended up getting killed when he tried to stop his men from leaving.

When Sasuke had waken up I don't think I've ever felt so happy. Sasuke is my only real friend, I'd be lost without him.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as Sasuke sits up in the bed and with a happy cry of "Sasuke" I fling myself at him, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Guh! Dobe get off of me!" He says angrily as he pushes me off.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're alright."

"You used that excuse the first two times you jumped me as soon as I woke up. Get a new excuse or just stop doing it."

"Ok then." I say as I sit on his lap and loosely wrap my arms about his shoulders "How's this for an excuse then. I love you Sasuke and I can't stand being without you. Take me Sasuke. Take me now!" I end with a kiss to his forehead and a stupid grin. "What do you say to that."

"I say get the hell off me and don't ever touch me again."

With a laugh I get off of him and sit back down in my chair. "Don't worry Sasuke-chan. I know you're straight as an arrow, even though you don't like any of the girls at home."

"Not true. I like Hinata."

"Well of course you do. She's a sweet shy girl who isn't the least bit interested in you. You just like her cause she's not part of your stupid fan club."

We sit in silence for a few moments.

"Sasuke. You know you're my most precious person right?"

"Yeah I know. What are you getting at?" He said giving me a curious look.

"I've just been thinking lately. You almost died that day. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Hmpf. You'd probably die of food poisoning from eating spoiled food." he then gave me a sad smile, "Stop worrying already I'm not going to die anytime soon. Now go get me something to eat, I'm starving."

I smile back at him "Sure Sasuke."

* * *

(Itachi POV) 

It has been a few days since Elora released me, and my memories have since returned. I remember now the reason why I was captured.

We were hired on to take out an organization of people who were kidnaping citizens from local villages and doing experiments on them. But as it turned out the village had hired us merely to betray and hand us over as payment to keep the people from the organization away. I can't remember exactly how I was caught but I do know that I was the only one. Shortly after my capture I had heard someone complaining about only being able to take one of us alive.

I'm still in the mansion, on the first floor now in a room with a window. Though I can't see out the window I can still feel the sun on my skin. After being in that dark room for so long it's quite comforting to sit in the sunlight.

The muscles in my legs are recovering fairly swiftly though it may be awhile before I can run again. Well maybe I shouldn't try running at all since I can no longer see. When I had asked Elora how bonding with her was suppose to make me stronger, without my sight, she laughed and told me that sight was overrated and that a truly strong ninja would be able to overcome any handicap.

She then told me that once I had recovered more that she'd teach me a jutsu that would allow me to 'see'. She said the sight it grants you is completely different from actual sight and that it may take time and practice before I'll be able to see in detail, and color would be limited.

I turn my head as I hear Elora enter the room, the bond being strong enough to let me sense that it's her. She's in her full form, and though I can't see it I know that it looks fairly human with wings that I believe are somehow connected to her arms.

"**_I have brought you things for when we leave tomorrow."_** She says, her speaking has gotten better I notice, as she kneels down in front of me. **_"I got you clothes; pants, shirt, some sandals and this beautiful black cloak/robe thing with a design of red and orange leaves, I thought it was perfect for you especially since you said your from the hidden leaf village. I also got you this cane incase your legs prove troublesome tomorrow, and it has a silver birds head on it so I totally had to take it."_**

In the few days I've spent with her, Elora has proven to be quite a chatter box. I feel a flutter of feathers against my neck as Bane, Elora's mate, jumps off my shoulder. Bane is so quiet and light that I had almost forgotten that he was on my shoulder.

"**_I also found this leather mask that goes over your eyes, because it's creepy staring into nothing every time you open your eyes. We can't have you walking around town scaring all the children now can we."_** Elora leans forward as she puts the mask on for me. I am surprised by how well it fits almost as if it was specially made for me, and I can't help but wonder how she managed to find it. Such masks aren't normal and probably have to be custom made. **_"I also found this beautiful nail polish that I think would be just perfect on you."_**

"No thanks. My nails are fine as they are."

"_**Oh come on. Please! It's so boring around here and you're not exactly good at conversation."**_

"Have Bane entertain you then because you are not painting my nails."

With an irritated huff I feel her power condense as she returns to her bird form. **_"Fine then! We'll just go outside and you can sit here by yourself!"_**

As they fly out the window I can't help but feel that she's planning something.

(Next morning)

And sure enough she was. After awaking I couldn't help but feel that something was different. I ran my fingers over my nails and found the surface to be smoother than normal. "You painted my nails while I was sleeping, didn't you?"

Elora snickered from the windowsill **_"I sure did. Don't be too grouchy though. It's just a deep purple, it looks really good on you."_**

"Fine." I say with a sigh, though I'm not sure I believe her about the color. "Just don't do it again." With that said I get up and change into my new clothes, that I pray are normal colors, and prepare to finally leave this place and start my journey home.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The Path not Taken

by: Nanaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this story.

Warnings: Contains some spoilers. No lemons but I'll try and put in a few limes, some yaoi. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic

Summary: Everyday we make decisions that govern the outcome of our future. Some are small, like deciding weather to drink milk or orange juice, and others are big, like deciding weather or not to kill someone. So if we were to change one major event in history what kind of effect would it have on the outcome of life as we know it. Would the effects be insignificant, or would they be enough to create a universe almost a complete opposite of the one we know and love.

Chapter Six

(Sasuke)

We've returned home from Wave and we're back to doing meager low-level missions. I am currently heading towards the hospital where my mother is. I don't know why she's there for father wouldn't talk about it. He seemed to be thinking something over and wouldn't stop looking at me.

I don't think the baby was born yet, mothers due date is in less than a month. Of course the child could have been born premature, and if it had died I wouldn't be surprised if dad didn't acknowledge it.

"Kasan." I say softly as I enter the room. Mother is siting in a chair looking out the window, still very much pregnant. "Kasan it's me. Are you ok?"

She doesn't move as I come up next to her and put my hand upon her shoulder. She just continues to look out the window. I stand next to her for a few minutes before going to look for a doctor who can tell me what's going on.

It didn't take me long to find someone. Apparently mother had fallen into a deep depression and had withdrawn into herself, and they were no longer sure if they could ever pull her out of it.

I head off to find Naruto, he's probably upset that I left him alone with Sakura. Traveling through the trees I find him and Sakura still where I left them only now there are three kids with them and some ninjas from Sand who seem to be causing problems. When the guy moves to hit the kid he's holding I quickly throw a rock hitting him in the wrist.

"What are you bastards doing in our village."

* * *

(Itachi)

It's been several days since I started traveling towards Konoha. The day after we first started traveling Elora decided to try and teach me the jutsu that would let me 'see'. The technique first consisted of me merging my chakra with the natural energies around me which I then had to create a pathway for it to the part of my brain that controls sight. Heedless to say my first attempt was fruitless.

Elora was patient in instructing me, telling me that I should center the start of the pathway in the back of my eye sockets since that was the more natural area and was already connected to the proper portion of my brain.

It was two days before I finally got the pathway right, it was instantaneous. My vision went from black to a light grey before I passed out three seconds later. Elora said it was because the chakra energies weren't focused when the connection was made and that my brain had over exerted itself trying to process too much information in too short a time.

She said that, unfocused, the chakra energies were sending my brain not only a 360 view of the surrounding area but a view of myself as well, and from different angles heights and other differences. Almost like every particle of chakra energy had a 360 view that it was trying to relay to my brain.

She assured me that with time and practice I would eventually be able to see fine, and that this jutsu was how her species got around before they became bonded. She also said that as soon as our bond was stronger that I'd be able connect with her mind in order to see through her eyes.

Now, several days later, I've learned to better focus the chakra energies to the area in front of me. Though I'm still getting use to understanding what it is I'm seeing for everything is just different shades of grey with no definitive detail.

Also our bond is now strong enough that I can see through her eyes. Which has made traveling much easier. I've even started running and physical training again without worrying about hitting anything.

I also found out that she had painted my nails a hideously bright pink. We argued for a few hours before I consented to her painting them a deep red color. I would have preferred them not to be painted but she's better at arguing than I am. Almost had me convinced pink was a good color.

I've also instructed Elora on how to bring out the Sharingan. She was very thrilled to learn how and wouldn't shut up the entire day.

I still have a long way to go before I get home to Konoha. I can only hope that Sasuke is going to be fine without me, and will be fine when I leave. I've resined myself to the knowledge that I cant try and protect him from danger the rest of his life. He's in training to be a ninja and most likely has become a genin since I left.

I can't protect him anymore, and I hate to think that he'll get hurt, but that's the life of a ninja. Pain is inevitable.

TBC...

* * *

Nanaka: sniff No one reviewed my last chapter. pout Nobody loves me... everybody hates me... guess I'll go eat worms! HA! I don't plan to update again unless I get at least one review.

I know it was a short chapter (shortest I've done yet) but I didn't feel like writing the whole scene with the sand nins, probably would have if I felt anyone truly liked this story.

Also it took me forever to come up with a way to describe the jutsu Itachi is trying to learn to allow him to see. So if it confused you in any way, sorry, it's the best explanation I could come up with, without causing my head to explode.


	7. Chapter 7

The Path not Taken

by: Nanaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this story.

Warnings: Contains some spoilers. No lemons but I'll try and put in a few limes, some yaoi. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic

Summary: Everyday we make decisions that govern the outcome of our future. Some are small, like deciding weather to drink milk or orange juice, and others are big, like deciding weather or not to kill someone. So if we were to change one major event in history what kind of effect would it have on the outcome of life as we know it. Would the effects be insignificant, or would they be enough to create a universe almost a complete opposite of the one we know and love.

* * *

Chapter Seven

(Naruto POV)

It's just starting to get dark outside as I enter my apartment after having spent a few hours out in the woods training and trying to perfect the jutsu that will allow me to summon Kyuubi without actually releasing him.

At first Kyuubi just wanted to use my own stupidity to get me to release him by accident, but now he's fine with settling for this small glimpse of freedom. For now at least. Sasuke's been a lot of help. He even found me a summoning scroll for foxes.

I make a few cups of ramen and sit down to eat while reading through some more scrolls Sasuke had gotten for me. The jutsu was really almost finished it just needed some kinks worked out. Using the summoning scroll as the base component actually made things much easier in the long run. All I really had to do now was add on to it the needed restrictions and alterations.

I look up as there's a knock at my door before it opens to reveal Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke come on in." I smile up at him before finishing off the last of my ramen. "So what are you doing here? I thought you went home."

As I move into the living room I see Sasuke siting on the couch staring at the floor looking rather pale. "Are you ok?"

"I was on my way home." He pulls his feet onto the couch and rests his chin on his knees as he starts to talk, continuing to stare blankly at the floor. "When three jerks from my clan cornered me. They slammed me up against a wall. At first I was just pissed off, but then they said something."

He trailed off, chewing lightly on his thumb. "They said. 'Without your whore of a brother around to protect you, it's only a matter of time before your father lifts the restrictions. When he does we'll be there.' Then they just walked off laughing."

I sit down next to him. This isn't good. Ever since he told me hat happened to him I had always feared they would go after him again. I always figured Itachi was secretly protecting Sasuke, though why those guys called him a whore I don't know.

"Can I stay the night?" Sasuke asks looking at me from the corner of his eye. "With mom in the hospital it would just be me and dad in the house. I'm scared. After hearing that, I don't want to be alone with him."

"Of course you can stay. In fact." I grab him and pull him into a hug. "Stay and never leave. I'll find some way to protect you. Perhaps we should tell someone. The Third, Iruka and Kakashi-sensei. They'd protect us from your family I know they will."

"I'm not so sure if Kakashi would truly care that much." Sasuke mumbled into my shoulder.

"Of course he cares. Besides I found out he's dating Iruka so he would at least care because Iruka cares."

Sasuke jerked his head up to look at me with disbelief. "Kakashi is dating Iruka! Since when, and how do you know and not me!"

"I don't know since when." I give him a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of my head. "I only found out shortly after we came home. I went to visit Iruka-sensei and I kind of entered without knocking and caught them making out on the couch. Kakashi's pretty quick, he managed to pull his mask back up before I could even think to look at his face."

Sasuke laughs lightly, resting his head upon my shoulder. "You were always good at cheering me up."

"It's getting late. I'll go pull out your futon and we can get some sleep."

* * *

(Itachi POV)

It's late as I finally enter the room I managed to talk the inn keeper into letting me stay in. Traveling without money was swiftly becoming a problem. The few provisions I had managed to gather from my mountainside prison had finally run out and I now had to rely on the goodness of strangers for my next meal. I needed to find a way to earn some money before leaving for the next town, but what I could do I am not sure.

Lucky for me most women are quite generous to a poor traveling blind man. I feel Bane hop off my shoulder and flutter off to sit on something in the room. Apparently a blind guy taking care of a blind bird gets even more sympathy points.

While looking through Elora's eyes I make my way to the window and open it so she can come in. Looking through her eyes a little longer I take stock of where everything is in the room before closing down our link.

I pull off my cloak, shirt, and mask; placing them on a chair next to the bed. "Elora, I've been wondering. What are you?"

I can hear her feathers ruffle as she shifts about. **_"That's a fair question. I'm surprised you didn't ask me sooner."_**

"I didn't really care before; I had no reason to ask."

"_**Well to tell the truth I don't really know that much myself. I know that my species was called the Ligado and that we once lived in a village with humans. My mother said that enemies attacked the village and wiped out almost everyone, only a handful of Ligado survived. There are so few of us now, spread out all over, that it's a miracle I ever found Bane."**_

I hear the sound of her wings flapping as she flies over to sit on the chair next to the bed. **_"Now I have a question for you that I've been wondering about for awhile. That fan shaped scar branded on your chest, how did you get it?"_**

"That's not fair. You're question is more personal than mine was."

"_**Is it? I'm sorry, I've just assumed that you got it while you were imprisoned."**_

"No, I got it about two years ago. It's my clans crest, a member of the clan branded me with it because they were angry that I refused to wear the crest like everyone else." I could sense she wanted to know more, but respected the fact that I didn't want to talk about it yet.

She flew back over to Bane as I slipped under the covers, glad that she didn't ask about any of the numerous scars on my back.

* * *

Nanaka: OH MY GOD! I had this chapter almost finished and somehow I lost it. Not really lost, the file was still there I just couldn't open it, well I did technically get it open but it was blank. So I had the horror of having to write this chapter twice, and I had a hard time just writing it once. I also have a horrible memory so I don't even know what I wrote the first time. Because of the horrid incident I've taken to doubling up my files in hope that it won't happen again, and I'm writing it out on paper just to be extra careful. I can say one thing for sure, the second version came out nothing like the first, and I think I like it better so maybe it's not so bad that the file got 'erased'.

Hugs go to Jena my only reviewer for the last chapter!


End file.
